


A Wolf in a Tiger's Skin

by FairyNiamh



Series: Drag Queens and Ruffled Lace [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drag Queen, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party, Punishment, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should know better than to piss Flora off. Sadly, his brain to mouth filter never woks around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in a Tiger's Skin

"When will you change him back?" Stiles asked as he ran his hand down the growling tiger's back.

"When he's ready to apologize and not a minute before. He insulted me," Flora said calmly as she plucked a brownie from the treat tray.

Stiles winced and looked at the sulking tiger. Something that only Derek could pull off. "Momma, I know my boyfriend is an idiot, with the social skills of a salted snail, but isn't this a bit far?

Flora just stared at Stiles and blinked. "He wolfed out on me when I gave him a light tap on the ass for calling your cute kitten costume fitting. Because you're always in heat. I tried to turn him into a kitten, but his natural wolf crap messed with my magic, so you get a tiger until he apologizes."

"Idiot," Stiles reprimanded harshly as he swatted Derek's nose for hissing at Flora. "How can you tell that he wants to apologize to you if he's a tiger?"

Flora just looked at her son with a very unimpressed expression. "I'm sorry! He's supposed to be my plus one at Lydia's party."

"Wasn't he supposed to go as Shakespeare or something like that?" Flora asked as he plucked another treat from her tray.

"No, he was supposed to be a king. Please Momma, put him right," he begged.

"Sweetheart, I will not allow anyone to insult me, or you. The wolf needs to learn his place if he wants to be with you. I promised your father, I would look after you and I take my promises very seriously. That means my word isn't bound by us being in the club. He _will_ apologize to us both, or he will remain a tiger."

Stiles plopped down on the ground before tugging a small package of bubble gum out of Flora's bowl of treats. "What am I going to do with him? Not the tiger, the wolf. I keep trying to socialize him some, but it always blows up in my face."

Flora reached out and tugged Stiles to her. "You love him, don't you?" she asked as he laid his head in her lap.

Stiles sighed and nodded. "I do, Momma. I know I drive him crazy, but I know he loves me too. Stubborn possessive jackass that he is."

"Sweetheart, we don't try to change the ones we love. However, I do approve of domesticating him a touch. Just remember, you can’t hold a wolf to human standards. You, more than anyone else, should know this. After all, you certainly don't hold me to human standards."

"Yes, I do. I hold you to the same standards as I hold a Queen."

"Tacky sweetheart, very tacky. Derek, are you listening? Do you hear how you keep breaking my son's heart? We talked about this and you promised me you would try to do better. Now, if you want to go back to your former self, I seriously suggest you remove your head from your ass and apologize. I am actually supposed to be at Lydia's party as well, and she doesn’t know about me being anything more than Stiles Momma. So you'll be stuck in this form until the party is over."

"I won’t go if Derek isn’t there. I don’t want to go to her party and be alone, again. I can’t handle it. I _refuse_ to let people look at me with pity in their eyes," Stiles informed the pair ferociously.

"Do you hear him Derek? You can tell, even in that form, that my son is not lying. It's time to swallow your candy corn pride and just apologize to me and to him. If you two, play like that in the bedroom, that is none of my concern, but you would never say that to his father, so you should know not to say it to me," Flora informed the pitiful looking tiger.

Derek ducked his head and belly crawled over to Stiles, butting his leg with his head and trying to get his lover to pet him again.

"Aww, look at him. Your wolf is just a great big pussycat. What do you say wolf? You ready to apologize?" Flora asked as she tweaked Derek's ear.

Tiger Derek nodded his head and then gave Stiles a raspy lick on his cheek, causing the younger man to shudder and squirm away. "Change him before he licks me again. Cheezits, wet sandpaper across the cheek should never be a display of endearment."

Derek screamed while he thrashed and arched as he turned back into his human form. His transformations had not hurt this bad since he first learned to control his shift. Once the transformation was over, he lay there shaking; trying to catch his breath.

"I think you need to work out more wolf. That shouldn’t have winded you. Are you sure, you want to keep this puppy? I bet I can find you a better one," Flora asked Stiles.

Stiles grinned and run his hand through Derek's thick hair. "Call me crazy, but I don’t want another wolf. Just this one. Thick skull and all."

"Tch, fine. Well, Wolf, what do you have to say?"

Derek glared at Flora as he scooted closer to his mate. "I'm sorry I said anything about mine and Stiles sex life."

Flora gave him a flat look as she crossed her arm and tapped her foot. Obviously waiting for the wolf to continue.

Derek pulled Stiles to his lap and nuzzled his neck. "Please, make Flora stop glaring at me, I apologized, I don’t know what else she wants."

"Derek, you apologized to her, not me. I think that's what she' waiting for."

Derek huffed, and hid his face behind his mate's neck. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and I promise to try to be more social or at least pretend to be more social," he finally ground out.

"That's better. Now, it's time to take Stiles to the ball… party. Remember dear, you have to be home by midnight, barring any supernatural shenanigans. We promised your father that much."

"Promise momma, thank you," he said as he struggled up and away from Derek. "Come on Der-Bear, we have a party to get to. When we get there, stay clear of the punch, but do dance with me."

Derek gave a curt nod to the vicious Queen Stiles liked to call Momma. He hoped that was the last he had to deal with her for the night. Honestly, he was exhausted and just wanted this night to be over.

~Fin~


End file.
